Broken Hearts
by NEWandKIC
Summary: Their love was passionate, honest, and pure. Her betrayal left them bitter, raw, and broken. Is it possible for their broken hearts to ever become whole again? Ryuuken Ishida and Retsu Unohana. Please R&R!


Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach.

Pairing - Ryuuken Ishida & Retsu Unohana

Ryuuken Ishida peered out the window of his office. That was a big mistake. He had noticed a spike in spiritual pressure a few minutes ago, and had interpreted it to mean that a battle was occurring somewhere nearby. This had been happening a lot lately, since Aizen was finally destroyed. Thus far, Ryuuken had been able to stay out of it, for the most part, but now something was happening a little too close to his hospital. Therefore, when he looked out the window and saw a Menos clutching a young girl, it broke his resolve. He was outside in a flash, bow drawn. One shot was all it took. When the Menos vanished he dropped the little girl, but Ryuuken caught her easily.

"Thank you." She said, shyly.

Ryuuken gently put her down. Then he replied, "Fine. Do I know you? You look familiar . . . You work for Urahara. Is it, Uru?"

"Ururu." She said. "You are Ryuuken Ishida, right?" He nodded, so she continued. "Urahara sent me to find you. He said, 'The merchandise you ordered has arrived, and you need to come pick it up, right away.'"

Ryuuken agreed and followed Ururu to the Urahara Shop.

As soon as they arrived, Ryuuken proceeded into the shop. Tessai greeted him. "Dr. Ishida, you made it! Urahara is waiting for you in the back room." Tessai bellowed. Ryuuken wordlessly went to the back room.

"Why do I have to come all the way back here, just to pick up some merchandise?" He wondered.

When he stepped inside the room, he found Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki in discourse. "Oh! You're here! Come in and sit down please." Urahara said, with forced cheerfulness.

"Bout time, Ryuuken. What took you so long?" Isshin said. Ryuuken ignored that comment and sat down next to the two men.

"What is going on?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Urahara sighed, and began, "It's like this. Isshin's daughter, Yuzu, was cleaning out their attic, and found an old worn out book."

"The book had your name in it." Isshin explained, and then handed Ryuuken the book. "It must have accidentally gotten packed with some of my stuff when I moved in with Masaki."

Flashback - Twenty years ago . . .

Isshin was supposed to have started packing up all his stuff days ago, but instead he had waited until the day before his wedding! Luckily, he had been able to convince his college roommate and best friend, Ryuuken to give him a hand.

"Hey! Ryuuken, throw me that book over there!" Smack! The book collided with Isshin's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You wanted the book. So I gave it to you." Ryuuken said, calmly.

Isshin responded by kicking Ryuuken directly between the shoulder blades, when he was not paying attention. "Hey! Watch it, Kurosaki." Ryuuken yelled.

"You started it!" Isshin yelled back.

Ryuuken was about to let Isshin have it, when they both heard a knock on the door. Masaki walked into the room twirling a set of keys. "Are you guys ready to go, yet?" She asked.

Isshin laughed nervously, and then replied. "Not exactly."

End of Flashback

Urahara continued, "While Yuzu was flipping thru it, a letter fell out. It looks like it has already been opened, but Isshin thought you would want it back anyway. He pulled the letter out of his robes, and gave it to Ryuuken."

Ryuuken quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket without even looking at it. "Is that the only reason you had me come down here?" He asked.

"I had to pick up some stuff from Urahara, and we started talking. I mentioned the letter to him, and that I was going to take it to you after I left, so he offered to send Ururu to bring you here and save me a trip!" Isshin replied.

"In that case, I will be leaving. I have to be getting back to work . . . And thanks for **almost **bringing back my things." Ryuuken said, before making his exit. However, when he got back to work, working was the last thing on his mind. He locked the doors to his office and pulled down the blinds, so that he wouldn't be disturbed. Finally, he pulled the letter from his pocket, and began to read what it said.

Dear Ryuuken,

Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? When I am with you, I feel joy that I never even knew existed, but when I am away**, **the heartache is nearly unbearable! Our relationship is bittersweet. I sometimes wish that it would always be sweet - Then, I realize that every time we suffer through the bitter, it only makes the sweet more precious . . .

We will be together again soon, but until then, you should know. I am in love with you, Ryuuken Ishida, and I always will be.

Love,

Retsu

Ryuuken folded the letter up neatly and placed it in the back of a crowded drawer. Maybe if he was lucky he would forget it was in there. He pulled a cigarette out of a different drawer and lit it. Silently he took a long drag. "I am in love with you, Ryuuken Ishida, and I always will be." "_Lies_." He told himself.

Flashback - Twenty and a half years ago . . .

Retsu Unohana was sitting on a bench in Karakura Park waiting anxiously for her boyfriend to show up. She had been in the soul society for two whole months, and had finally been able to get away for a little while.

"Retsu." She turned around and saw her boyfriend smiling at her.

She threw herself into his arms, and then whispered in his ear, "I missed you, Ryuuken."

Ryuuken smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms. Then he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips in a quick, but passionate kiss. "I missed you too, Retsu." He said. "I got your letter." A pale pink blush spread across Retsu's face. Ryuuken chuckled. He loved seeing her like this. "Did you mean it?" He asked, seriously.

Retsu just smiled and then replied, gently, "Yes, I love you, Ryuuken."

He let out a sigh of relief, and then kissed her again. "I love you, Retsu Unohana."

End of Flashback

Retsu Unohana was currently enjoying an hour of meditation in her friend Captain Ukitake's private garden. The fourth division had been extremely busy this week and it had taken a toll on her. Unfortunately, her meditation was cut short, when Isane interrupted her. "I am very sorry to disturb you, Captain Unohana, but it is an emergency."

"That is fine, Isane. Let's go." Retsu replied. On the way to the fourth division, Isane quickly explained the situation to her captain. A retrieval group sent to apprehend Gin Ichimaru, who had unexpectedly betrayed Aizen, had returned after only two weeks, without Gin, but with several wounded. Among the wounded were Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi. After tending to those who had suffered serious injuries, Retsu suggested that she and Isane leave the remainder of the injured in capable hands and go to the first division.

All of the captains and lieutenants were present, as well as, the remainder of the retrieval group, and many others. Retsu knew most of the people in the retrieval group, Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado (Chad), along with a few others. They were all waiting for Captain Yamamoto. With everyone crowded into one large room, it was rather noisy, so Retsu wasn't surprised when Captain Yamamoto finally did arrive and no one noticed.

"Silence!" Captain Yamamoto ordered. That got everyone's attention. "I want everyone who is not apart of the retrieval group, or a captain, or a lieutenant to go back to your respective divisions." All of the curious bystanders quickly filed out of the building.

Captain Yamamoto then addressed the retrieval group, "Now then, it has come to my attention that you have been unable to capture Gin Ichimaru."

"That is correct, Captain." Replied, Captain Hitsugaya. "We hadn't expected Gin to put up much of a fight, and therefore, we were caught ill prepared when he did."

"None of that matters now. Time is of the utmost importance. The retrieval group will go out again." Captain Yamamoto said.

"Captain, if I may? They have been gone for two weeks. Perhaps you could allow them a little time to rest and engage some reinforcements." Retsu wisely asked.

Captain Yamamoto thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Alright, Captain Unohana, they have one week."

Retsu smiled and replied, "Thank you, Sir."

That evening, Retsu sat alone in her room, thinking. She was thinking about Ryuuken.She sighed as memories began to run thru her mind. Memories she had tried desperately to forget.

Flashback - Twenty two years ago . . .

"But, Captain Kurosaki, why did I have to come to the world of the living with you?" Asked Lieutenant Retsu Unohana.

Isshin Kurosaki, laughed and then replied, "I already told you, that's a secret, Retsu. Now, stop asking. Besides, you need to get out of the fourth division, occasionally."

Retsu didn't know why her captain was acting so strange! "Of course, Captain Kurosaki has always been a little strange." She thought, as her captain led her thru the streets of Karakura. Finally, he stopped in front of a tall building. Isshin explained that this building was the dormitory where he lived while going to college. They went straight to his dorm room. As soon as, Isshin walked in the door, a beautiful young woman enveloped him in a tender hug.

"Masaki! You're here! I am so glad! There is someone I want you to meet." Isshin said, excitedly. "I'd like you to meet my lieutenant, Retsu Unohana. Retsu, this is Masaki." Then he added, nervously. "Masaki is my girlfriend, Retsu."

Masaki smiled warmly and embraced Retsu, and then she said. "It is great to meet you. Isshin has told me so many wonderful things about you."

"Thank you. It is great to meet you too." Retsu replied, sweetly.

Retsu followed the couple into the living room, where she saw a young man sitting on the couch reading. "This is my roommate Ryuu-" Isshin started to say, but was cut off by Ryuuken who was now standing.

"My name is Ryuuken Ishida, and you must be Kurosaki's lieutenant." Ryuuken replied, coolly.

She was totally stunned. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever met. It took her a few seconds to process what Ryuuken had said, before she replied, "Th-that's right. My name is Retsu Unohana. It is nice to meet you."

End Flashback

Author's Notes -

Okay, you are probably pretty confused right now, but everything will start to make sense in later chapters. Thanks for reading! Oh! And Please Review!


End file.
